Death lion : Extras
by Willy harrinso
Summary: L y matsuda darán explicaciones sobre sus vidas antes de conocer a todos,todo sobre el caso kira,los shinigami,etc


**DEATH LION : EXTRAS**

 **Me sacaron de la tumba para hacer esto,bueno igual nadie comento al fanfic "_", weno,la vaina es que los personajes de el rey león sepan sobre los personajes mas amados de death note,L y matsuda,osea historia,relación,muerte,puede que esto sea de un solo episodio,denle preview si kieren otro,comienza esta cosa.**

 **EN LA ROCA DEL REY…**

 **L,matsuda,simba,sarafina,timón,pumbaa y sarabi estaban charlando ,nala cuidaba a kiara quien apenas podía arrastrarse…**

 _Simba: y gracias a hakuna matata pude vivir feliz todo este tiempo,y también por insectos._

 _Sarabi: timón espero una buena respuesta ante ello, y que lo cuidarás bien._

 _Timón: señora,señora, todo esta bien,simba disfruto comer bichos,y lo cuidamos bien,se puede decir que el aprovecho hakuna matata mas que yo o pumbaa_

 _L: un león comiendo bichos,eso no se ve y no se vera nunca ._

 _Matsuda: me gustaría haber visto a simba de pequeño,pero que da_

 _L: una pregunta,matsuda ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?_

 _Matsuda: es una divertida historia y a la vez rara_

 **Le flashback con pov de matsuda..**

 _Estaba tomando un poco de agua,recordando mi vida de policía,cuando eramos mas de en ejercito,cuando el jefe estaba ahí,cuando todo eso de kira no se salia de control, entonces en mi regazo se relaja un cachorro akita que llame "hyochi",lo adopte un día después de matar a light,estaba solo y necesitaba compañía,mejor continuo con la historia,sentado,relajado ,me entro un raro sueño y sin previo aviso me quede dormido,al ver a mi alrededor solo veía nubes y creí que era un sueño,así que hice lo correcto,empecé a jugar,rebotar e incluso comí un pedazo de una,_

 _¿?: emm,eso no parece muy "sano" que digamos_

 _Me voltee para ver a tres leones,no grite por que creía que era un sueño_

 _¿?: no estas dormido,esto no es un sueño y te estas comiendo una nube de verdad_

 _Escupi_ _la nube y me disculpe,me presente,se presentaron y me explicaron lo que estaba pasando y lo que debía hacer,si no ayudab sus amigos un reino caería en dolor y sufrimiento acepte ayudar,me enviaron con mi arma,te encontré rodeado de hienas,vi que una te iba a atacar,así que le dispare y así estamos aquí,todos reunidos._

 **Le fin de flashback y pov libre**

 _L: matastes a light?,ahadi te envió a ti también?_

 _Matsuda:si y si_

 _Simba: emm, ¿Quién es light?_

 _L: light yagami,en secreto "kira,",un asesino que solo necesitaba un rostro y nombre para matar a alguien,al principio se creía imposible,pero cada vez que avanzábamos en la teoría,nuevas tragedias sucedían._

 _Sarafina: ¿Cómo cuales?_

 _L: un kira que podía un matar a alguien con solo saber su rostro,el objeto responsable de todas las muertes causadas, la "death note"_

 _Sarabi: ¿death note?,explicate_

 _L: al escribir un nombre en ella imaginando el rostro ,sin causa de muerte,en 40 segundos esta persona moriría de un paro al corazon_

 _Matsuda: también ahí algo mas,un trato que trataba de la mitad de vida por unos ojos que te daban la capacidad de ver el nombre de una persona con solo verlo,también su tiempo de vida restante._

 _Simba: eso parece imposible de creer, ¿Quién crearía crear tal trato?_

 _L: un shinigami._

 _Pumbaa: ¿y eso que es? ¿Comida?_

 _Timón: pumbaa no todo lo que no entiendes significa comida,continua._

 _L: un shinigami es un dios de la muerte,cada uno posee una death note,la única manera de matar a uno es que este interfiera en el destino de alguien,la death note que tenía light le pertenecía a uno,así es como morí,y asi es como nació kira ._

 _Simba: en otro tema ¿tienes hijos?_

 _L: no,yo no me tomo enserio eso de los hijos,solo sucesores_

 _Sarafina: sucesores ¿de que?_

 _L: de ser L_

 _Timón: wowowowowo,dejame ver,L no es tu nombre,solo es un cargo,nos mentistes hasta ahora, mejor explica ahora "señor identidades locas" ¿Cuál es tu nombre y cuales son esos "SUCESORES" tuyos?_

 _L: como dije,mi nombre solo lo sabe quien me cuido,y sobre los sucesores,existe un lugar llamado "wammy's house",un lugar donde se criaban niños superdotados ,el plan real era que si un día yo muriera el mas listo del lugar fuera el nuevo "L",y que ese eligiera a un sucesor,y mantener a L vivo por siempre trayendo justicia,mis sucesores eran solo 6 : alex "A",Beyond birthday "B.B",Mello "M",Near "N",matt "MTT",y por ultimo light,cuando quite las sospechas de que Era kira,lo hize sucesor de mi cargo_

 _Simba: Listo como siempre._

 **En eso llega zazu con un objeto rojo,lo deja caer y empieza a hablar**

 _Zazu : señor L,unos elefantes encontraron esto y creen que usted puede saber algo_

 **L se levanta y se dirige para ver el objeto,al verlo lo reconoce de inmediato,una manzana,sus ojos se abren a que le iba a dar un infarto,a la mente se le venia imágenes de watari muerto,light con ojos rojos,todo en llamas,empieza a gritar ,se dirige a matsuda,toma su arma y le dispara a la fruta,dando un susto a todos,despertando a kiara.**

 _Matsuda: ¿oye que te pasa?_

 _L: la manzana,la envió light,el esta aquí._

 **CONTINUARA EN : Death Lion 2 : light's pride (coming soon)**

 **Y este extra termina ahí,muchas partes me las saque de wikipedia,otros gracias al #HailNetflix ,disfruta kbron y espera la 2da parte puta mare**


End file.
